Una decisión diferente
by DeevYLP
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si… Draco Malfoy hubiese aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore al final de su sexto ciclo escolar?


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**Una decisión diferente**

* * *

_"Algunas veces hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra que nos gustaría conocer"._

_Paulo Coelho._

* * *

Era el "gran día". Draco Malfoy había estado esperando todo el año escolar por este momento. Un momento, o mejor dicho, una oportunidad que definitivamente le proporcionaría la mayor de las satisfacciones si es que el resultado se daba conforme a lo previsto.

La impaciencia lo había perturbado desde la mañana hasta el resto de la tarde; y sin embargo, de repente había experimentado ese sentimiento de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, llevándolo a permanecer apacible e impertérrito ante lo que se aproximaba durante las próximas horas de la noche.

_"Lo que pasa es que tienes demasiados torposoplos rondando tu cabeza, y por eso no puedes pensar con claridad"._

— ¡Tonterías! — exclamó el slytherin apesadumbrado por la idea que acababa de irrumpir en su mente, y decidió recostarse sobre su cama para esperar tranquilamente a que el reloj marcara la hora oportuna en que su plan se vería consumado.

Pero conforme pasaban los minutos, su pulso se aceleraba invadido por el nerviosismo. Draco no podía evitar observar el reloj que resonaba en un claro "Tic-Tac" y darse cuenta que el momento de la "acción" estaba prácticamente ya frente a él. Aun así, lo que conseguía sacar totalmente de quicio al muchacho, era esa voz… esa vocecita que taladraba su mente y para colmo de sus males, se sumaba a la voz de su consciencia que hacia su impertinente aparición una vez más.

_"Él no es nadie para arrebatarte la vida. Serás tú mismo quien lo haga si no tomas la decisión adecuada"._

El joven Malfoy frunció el ceño. Cómo es que estaba cavilando en esas cosas ahora que se encontraba tan cerca de lograr el objetivo por el que había luchado todo el año. Definitivamente había cometido un gran error al permitirse desahogar sus preocupaciones con la persona menos indicada. "¿En qué estaba pensando?", se cuestionaba una y otra vez. "¿Y si le cuenta todo a Potter?" "No debí confiarle nada a esa lunática".

El reloj marcó la hora. Once campanadas repicaron por la habitación del slytherin, acompañadas de una corriente de aire que hizo al chico estremecer.

El momento había llegado.

Tremolando, tal vez por el frio, o tal vez por el miedo que comenzaba a calar por los poros de su piel, Draco Malfoy salió de la sala común de Slytherin y emprendió camino automatizado hacia su sino. Inexplicablemente, el chico ahora se encontraba tenso y se sentía pequeño. Se sentía literalmente como una hormiga que bien sabe que corre el peligro de toparse bajo los pasos un ser humano desconsiderado y despreciable que atente contra su vida. Y aún así llegó a la Torre de Astronomía, confiado en que en ese lugar encontraría a su objetivo de esa noche.

"¿Quién más está aquí?", había sido la pregunta con la cual Draco había interceptado al profesor Dumbledore, quien ni siquiera se había inmutado por la presencia del chico, tal pareciera que estaba consciente de que él estaría ahí a su llegada.

"La misma pregunta iba a hacerte, ¿o actúas solo?", había respondido Dumbledore en toda defensa, y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que sólo hizo al slytherin inquietarse más.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Draco y el profesor, habían tenido una plática que al director de Hogwarts parecía resultarle de lo más entretenida. El chico empezaba a creer que el viejo profesor osaba a bufarse descaradamente de él, pues mientras platicaban acerca de la inminente futura muerte del director, el slytherin no dejaba de cuestionarse acerca de qué arma secreta escondía el viejo; ya que él creía que cualquier otra persona, en la posición del profesor, sin duda alguna tendría otra actitud. Y lo peor, es que esa vocecita de su consciencia manipulada por muchas otras voces más que resonaban en su cabeza, no dejaban de roer cada uno de sus pensamientos e ideas, consiguiendo confundirlo y reducir todavía más la poca autoconfianza que le restaba al slytherin.

— Hay poco tiempo, de una manera u otra. — dijo Dumbledore. — Así que hay que discutir tus opciones Draco.

— ¿¡Mis opciones!? — dijo Malfoy fuertemente. — Estoy aquí de pie con una varita… y voy a matarlo.

— Mi querido muchacho, dejémonos de tener pretensiones acerca de eso. Si fueras a matarme ya lo habrías hecho cuando me desarmaste, y no te hubieras detenido a tener esta agradable charla sobre caminos y significados.

— ¡No tengo muchas opciones! — dijo Malfoy, y de repente se puso más blanco que Dumbledore. — ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Él me matará! ¡Matará a toda mi familia!

— Veo la dificultad de tu posición. — dijo Dumbledore. — ¿Por qué piensas que no te he confrontado antes? Porque sabía que igualmente ibas a ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort si yo hubiera sospechado de ti. — Malfoy se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort. — No osaba a hablar contigo de la misión de la cuál sabía que te había sido confiada, por si acaso él usara la Legilimancia contra ti. — continuó Dumbledore. — Pero ahora, por fin podemos hablar de ello claramente el uno con el otro… No ha habido daños, ni nadie ha sido herido, y por suerte tus victimas sobrevivieron… Puedo ayudarte, Draco.

— No, no puede. — dijo Malfoy, la mano que sujetaba su varita se agitaba fuertemente. — Nadie puede. Él me dijo que lo hiciera o me mataría. No tengo elección.

— Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco, y podremos esconderte más de lo que hubieras podido imaginar. Es más, puedo mandar algunos miembros de la Orden para esconder a tu madre de la misma manera. Tu padre está a salvo en Azkaban… y cuando llegue el momento, podremos protegerlo a él también… vuelve al lado correcto, Draco… tú no eres un asesino… — Malfoy miró fijamente a Dumbledore.

— Pero he llegado hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto? — dijo suavemente. — Pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí me tiene… y usted está en mi poder… soy el único que tiene una varita… y usted está a mi piedad...

— No, Draco. — dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente. — Es mi piedad, no la tuya, la que cuenta ahora.

Draco Malfoy pasó saliva. A ese momento de la charla, las palabras de Dumbledore comenzaban a tatuarse por completo en su mente. Quiso llorar por la desesperación y la inquietud que emanaba en su ser. Quiso actuar, hacer lo que se le había encomendado; pero su curiosidad se había sobrepuesto a lo que, hasta antes de ahora, consideraba era su destino.

Justo daría su resolución, cuando escuchó voces cercanas que amenazaban con obligarlo a realizar un acto que no deseaba del todo. Draco miró detenidamente al profesor que esperaba respuesta alguna de la manera más serenamente envidiable. Dumbledore sonrió, claro estaba que él no tenía nada a qué temerle.

— Quiero cambiar, quiero hacer algo diferente. — murmuró Draco con firmeza, recelando de ser escuchado por alguien más; sin embargo, el eco de sus palabras había llegado inteligible a oídos del profesor, quien sonrió esperanzado. — Pero no sé cómo. Lamento su suerte, profesor. Tengo que hacerlo. — el chico suspiró con fastidio, se denotaba harto de la situación en la que estaba, y aun así, levantó su varita con solidez apuntando al director, decidido para cerrar de una vez por todas este engorroso asunto.

— Hazlo… adelante, Draco… — mencionó Dumbledore con desconsuelo. — Lo intenté. — se dijo a sí mismo en voz apenas audible.

Quizá, fue el significado de esas últimas palabras, o el modo en que fueron expresadas, que hizo que el Slytherin se descolocara por completo y decidiera bajar su varita. Cuando sus compañeros mortifagos llegaron a dónde él estaba, miraron con extrañeza cómo Draco miraba con total detenimiento al anciano que estaba frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? Ya lo tienes, ¿qué estás esperando? — susurró Bellatrix Lestrange con interés y curiosidad total, al oído del muchacho. Él tan solo se limitó a esconder el hastío que le provocaba la presencia de esa demente.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore. El viejo profesor había logrado su objetivo esa noche.

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquella noche en que Dumbledore falleciera por obra de Severus Snape en la Torre de Astronomía en Hogwarts. El evento, además de traer consigo pena y dolor en los seres más allegados al viejo profesor, también había provocado un sinnúmero de especulaciones acerca de todos los aspectos habidos y por haber sobre el colegio que, en los últimos años, Dumbledore había comandado; o de la vida que éste había llevado desde antaño.

Draco estaba fastidiado de ello. Diariamente llegaban a su poder las publicaciones que el Diario "El profeta" realizaba mal intencionadamente en perjuicio del viejo profesor. Y no es que él tuviera mucho que decir en defensa del anciano, pero aun así, le parecía una completa falta de respeto, que personas como Rita Skeeter se afamaran y elevaran el ego por supuestos "grandiosos" descubrimientos sobre asuntos que no tenían porqué salir a la luz ahora que el director estaba muerto.

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche y un estruendoso "Dong" repicó por toda la habitación de Draco en Malfoy Manor. Él no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa ante el hecho de darse cuenta que el final y el comienzo de otro día, había llegado una vez más.

Draco se levantó de su cama, se vistió con ropa presentable y salió de su habitación hacia un rumbo fijo: El calabozo de la Mansión.

Un alegre "¡Hola!", fue lo que él escuchó al llegar a ese tétrico lugar de su residencia.

— Hola, Luna. — repuso Draco suavemente con voz firme y en tono bajo. — ¿No puedes dormir? — cuestionó al ver que el resto de las personas que acompañaban a la chica en esa celda, dormían plácidamente.

— Están contentos, aunque no por ello menos extrañados, por tus atenciones. — mencionó Luna sonriéndole a Draco. — Gracias.

El chico sonrió despectivamente y se mantuvo callado durante mucho tiempo. Luna ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud tan peculiar del slytherin pues ella pretendía entender cuán difícil era para él todo aquello que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Me vas a contar?

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Luna fijamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que contarte?

— ¿Cómo fue que alejaste todos esos torposoplos de tu cabeza? — repuso la chica al instante.

Draco viró los ojos y decidió observar la limitada vista que le ofrecía una pequeña ventana dentro de aquella estancia. Él no creía en absoluto en aquellos conocimientos a los que la chica daba tanto crédito, sin embargo, le parecía grotesca la idea de sacar a la joven de aquella perspectiva tan surrealista que tenía sobre la vida y el porqué de las cosas. Draco tenía que admitir que si algo envidiaba y valoraba mucho de ella, era esa capacidad de tomar cada situación que le acontecía, como un suceso más que vendría a otorgarle simplemente una lección, un aprendizaje que ella seguramente necesitaba.

— ¿Me dirás? — insistió Luna.

Draco sonrió disimuladamente. Otra virtud que veía en la joven, era que tenía también una enorme paciencia y perseverancia.

— Ya sabes la respuesta. — dijo Draco sin más.

— No, aún no me has dicho lo que quiero saber.

— Y no te lo diré.

La joven se mantuvo callada durante los siguientes minutos; pero luego insistió de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

— No es gran cosa, Luna.

— Con mucha más razón, debería ser más fácil de explicar.

— Tengo que irme. — replicó Draco con fastidio.

— ¡Adiós! Nos vemos mañana. — exclamó la joven como si nada.

Draco bufó para sus adentros. Ni siquiera él comprendía que lo llevaba a visitar aquel calabozo cuando llegaba la media noche. Suponía, quizá, que necesitaba liberarse un poco de las tensiones y preocupaciones que llegaban a él durante el día, y esa le parecía la forma más cercana de conseguirlo.

Además, no olvidaba que tenía una deuda pendiente con el viejo profesor Dumbledore. Una deuda que sólo era conocida por su madre: Narcissa Malfoy, y por el profesor Severus Snape.

— Nunca haces caso, ¿verdad, hijo? — asaltó Narcissa Malfoy a Draco en cuanto éste entro a su habitación.

— En eso nos parecemos, ¿no cree, madre? — replicó el joven mientras se acercaba a su madre con parsimonia. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

— Debes ser más prudente. Sabes que no estamos para juegos, Draco. — regañó la Sra. Malfoy.

— ¿Y quién dice que estaba jugando? — comentó a la defensiva el muchacho.

— Si tu padre te descubre...

— Lo hará algún día. — dijo Draco quitado de la pena.

— Pero... más vale que sea cuando todo esto esté por terminar. Sólo de esa forma él entendería por completo tu actitud, Draco...

— Madre... — interrumpió el muchacho. — Me importa poco lo que pueda pensar, entender o creer mi padre. Por él casi me hundo en el abismo, y no quisiera contradecir los principios que él me ha inculcado pero... bien sabemos que no está del lado correcto con esas ideas suyas.

Narcissa Malfoy calló. Observaba a su hijo completamente admirada por su determinación. No sabía cómo y en qué momento el muchacho había cambiado tanto su ideología, y ella sólo lo apoyaba por tratarse de su hijo; mas aun consideraba poco probable que efectivamente fuera el bando de Harry Potter, quien saliera victorioso en todo este asunto.

— Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. — concluyó la Sra. Malfoy. — Espero que tengas razón, en verdad, hijo.

— Descansa, madre. — repuso el chico tenuemente y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

"No, él no es Potter". Había mencionado Draco Malfoy con expresión aburrida pero enteramente firme. Harry se había sentido inmerso en una impactante alucinación, al escuchar el modo en que el slytherin defendía a capa y espada la veracidad de sus palabras puestas en duda por su demente tía Bellatrix. Pero aun así, el trío dorado había sido descubierto, pues la espada de Gryffindor que los carroñeros habían encontrado entre sus pertenencias, los había delatado.

Los gritos de Hermione repicaban aun en aquella celda de apariencia tétrica a la que Harry y Ron habían sido enviados. Bellatrix torturaba a su amiga y Harry no sabía qué hacer. Los gritos de Ron pidiendo ser él quien sufriera tanto martirio en lugar de Hermione, tampoco ayudaban a que Harry aclarara sus ideas.

Y es que realmente todo le parecía como si estuviese en un sueño, como si él sólo fuera un testigo espectro de aquella situación, pero nada más. ¿Cómo es que Draco había mentido de tal forma, cuando era evidente que lo había reconocido al instante? ¿Qué es lo que el mentado hurón tramaba?

— Él te ayudará, Harry. Sólo espera. — el gryffindor se giró para encontrarse de frente con Luna Lovegood. — Debe estar buscando cómo venir aquí sin levantar sospechas.

— No entiendo, Luna. ¿De quién hablas? — la chica se limitó a sonreír despreocupada por lo que pasara en el exterior.

— ¡Draco! — gritó alegremente la joven cuando vio al rubio bajar por las escaleras que lo llevaban al calabozo.

Harry frunció el ceño y en ese mismo instante vio aparecer a Draco Malfoy, quien parecía tener prisa a juzgar por el modo en que se disponía a abrir la celda. Una vez que ésta estuvo abierta, el slytherin recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Pero qué crees que haces, Ron? — clamó disgustada Luna Lovegood. — ¡Él viene a ayudarnos!

— ¡No digas tonterías, Luna! ¡O me harás pensar que sí estás loca de verdad! — exclamó Ron furioso.

Harry miraba la escena sin hacer nada. Draco aprovechó la breve discusión, entre la chica y el pelirrojo, para levantarse y reubicarse; no sin antes escuchar la manera en que Luna lo defendía, haciéndolo sentir sumamente extraño.

— No hay problema, Luna. — repuso Malfoy apaciblemente. — De igual forma iba a pedir que me atacaran. Ya sabes, para tener un pretexto del porqué a partir de este momento están libres. — mencionó tranquilamente. — A menos que quieran que Granger siga gritando como si la estuvieran matando...

— ¡Imbécil!

Ron no dudo en dirigirse a Draco nuevamente a golpes, sin embargo, Harry lo detuvo a tiempo, o de lo contrario, el pelirrojo hubiese lastimado a Luna, quien se había interpuesto inmediatamente entre los dos.

— ¡Váyanse! ¡Ayuden a Hermione! Nosotros estamos bien aquí. — mencionó la chica con voz demandante.

— No hables por todos, jovencita. — comentó Griphook desde el interior del lugar.

— Usted nunca está conforme con nada, Señor. — repuso la joven en su defensa.

— ¿¡Pero qué rayos te sucede a ti!? — expresó Ron ofendido ante la actitud de su amiga.

— Vamos Ron, no hay tiempo que perder. — repuso Harry, quien aún con dudas, sabía que no era un momento que pudiera desaprovecharse, Hermione sufría, y ella debía ser la prioridad para ambos.

Aún con recelo de dejar a Luna en aquella celda, el ojiverde tiró del brazo de su amigo y fue en búsqueda de su castaña amiga. Draco los vio retirarse y con premura mencionó repetidamente el nombre del elfo Dobby. Un "crack" hizo eco en el interior de la celda, el elfo miró con atención al slytherin.

— Se irán hoy. Es el momento adecuado. — comentó Draco firmemente. — Llévalos a Shell Cottage a las afueras de Tinworth. Tengo entendido que ahí vive una de las familias Weasley. Y después vuelve por los demás.

— Dobby hará lo que usted ordena, joven Malfoy. — Draco sonrió.

— Disculpa los malos tratos, Dobby. Nunca fue mi intención. — admitió el chico aún con cierta pesadez.

— Dobby lo ha olvidado. — el elfo sonrió y caminó hacia Luna y el resto de quienes estaban en la celda. — Tomen la mano de Dobby. Dobby promete que esto será rápido.

— Lo que usted indique, Señor. — dijo Luna Lovegood con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ella había esperado el momento en el cual pudiera regresar al lado de su padre.

— Ju ju, ella me agrada. — mencionó Dobby halagado por la referencia, hacia su persona, que Luna había hecho.

— A mí también. — respondió Draco en un susurro perfectamente audible. Luna se enterneció y le dedicó una última sonrisa al slytherin, aunque su mirada denotaba añoranza.

* * *

Luna Lovegood llegó a Shell Cotage. Se encontraba feliz por ser nuevamente libre. Observó el paisaje que había a su alrededor y sonrió. Al poco rato, el trío dorado hizo su aparición pero ninguno la miró, pues al parecer, Hermione se encontraba gravemente herida y tenía que ser atendida.

Luna se limitó a contemplar el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, buscó una constelación en específico: Draco. Y con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, fuera de la cabaña de los Weasley, se quedó dormida.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Luna! ¡Despierta! — una voz grave asustó a la pequeña ravenclaw. Sobresaltada, ella intentó poner en orden sus ideas antes de responder algo, pero lo único que consiguió, fue soltarse a reír.

— Hace frío. — dijo tiritando.

— Pog supuegsto que hace fgio, niña. ¿Cómo es que te quedagste fuega de la cabaña?

Luna frunció el ceño y miró alrededor suyo. Abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta que se había quedado a dormir en la playa sin protección alguna.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó asombrada. — Supongo que los torposoplos se congelaron ayer dentro de mi cabeza y no me dejaron pensar en lo que estaba haciendo al quedarme aquí. — mencionó sonriente. — Tengo frio. — repitió.

— En tu lugar, yo también lo tendría, Luna. — comentó Bill con un suspiro de resignación. No sabía si reír o lamentarse por la situación de la chica.

— Llevémogsla dentgo, Bill. Luego te gies. — expresó Fleur con molestia. Bill cargó a Luna y se dirigieron a la cabaña.

Al entrar, todos desayunaban tranquilamente, aunque se podía sentir la tensión entre los presentes. Luna le pidió a Bill quedarse ahí con todos los demás en la mesa, aún cuando él le insistía en que debía descansar, pero ella no quería.

— Está bien. De todas formas, en cuanto termine el desayuno, te irás a recostar un rato.

— Sí, señor Weasley. — dijo alegremente, Luna, mientras daba brinquitos hacia la mesa.

El desayuno continuó en silencio, aun cuando Luna hacia el esfuerzo de sacar tema de conversación. Parecía que nadie quería escucharla, esto la hizo sentir un poco mal, pero siguió insistiendo.

— ¡Ya, Luna! ¡Calla! ¡Déjame desayunar! — exclamó Ron con fastidio.

— Ron…

— ¿¡Qué, Granger!?

— ¡Ron!, ¡Ya basta! No le hables así a Hermione. — exigió Harry molesto.

— ¿Por qué no? Así le llama el hurón y a ella le agrada, ¿o me equivoco, Granger?

Hermione miró a Ron con decepción. Luna y los demás, observaban con curiosidad aquella discusión.

— Odio cuando te pones así, Ronald.

— Y yo odio que pretendas defender al hurón, Granger.

— Ya basta con ustedes dos. — intentó concluir Harry.

— ¿Alguien quiere decirme qué sucede? — interrumpió Luna con firmeza.

— ¿Para qué? Tú también lo vas a defender. Te querías quedar con él. — expresó Ron, y extrañamente esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Luna, un gesto del cual Hermione pudo percatarse.

— No… no es cierto. Yo… — Luna se puso nerviosa. — Creo que debo descansar, los torposoplos siguen congelados en mi cabeza. — la chica se levantó lentamente y se fue a la habitación que le habían designado.

Hermione siguió a la joven rubia con la mirada. Terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de reproche a Ron que él fingió no tomarle importancia.

— Luna… — murmuró Hermione al entrar a la habitación de ambas.

— Hola. — la joven se giró para mirar a la castaña. — Me agrada el mar. — agregó mientras observaba nuevamente por la ventana.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — cuestionó Hermione con delicadeza.

— Ya lo estamos haciendo, Hermione. — comentó Luna sonriente. Hermione sonrió también.

— Claro, pero… — la castaña se llevó el cabello tras la oreja, sentía que le estorbaba, o quizá, es que no sabía cómo hablar con la chica sobre el tema y actuaba bajo un acto reflejo de nerviosismo. — Es decir… — suspiró para mantener la calma. — quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó en Malfoy Manor el tiempo en que estuviste enclaustrada ahí.

Luna cambió su semblante recelosa.

— Él no es malo. — comentó Luna en un tono que a Hermione le provoco gran curiosidad.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién "él"? — inquirió la castaña.

— No quiero que lo juzguen mal. Él se portó bien con nosotros. Draco nos cuidó. — dijo tranquila y apenada, la ravenclaw.

— ¿Draco? — repitió, aún dudando, para sus adentros, Hermione. Luego intentó pensar objetivamente las cosas, su hambre de conocimiento sobre el tema la obligaba a insistir hasta descubrir cualquiera que fuese la verdad. — Mira Luna, yo no quiero juzgar a Malfoy por sus acciones, al menos no por ahora. Debo decirte que precisamente ayer que llegamos aquí, después de descansar y reponernos, todos estuvimos en la sala platicando sobre lo sucedido. Ollivander, Dean y el mismo Griphook tuvo que admitir que Malfoy actuó de manera extraña. Que si bien no los protegía de las horribles torturas que les proporcionaba… — la castaña se estremeció al recordar a la mortifaga, mas continuó su explicación. — que les proporcionaba Bellatrix Lestrange… al menos sí los curaba y revitalizaba durante las noches.

Luna asintió sonriendo puesto que recordaba bien lo sucedido. Ella había sido la segunda en ser encerrada en ese sitio, y en ese mismo día, Bellatrix la había torturado de una manera tal, que la ravenclaw había deseado su muerte y creyó que su deseo había sido concedido hasta que rato después despertó en una cama suave y acogedora. Imaginó entonces que sólo había tenido una horrible pesadilla, pero Draco Malfoy hizo su aparición y con expresión seria le cuestionó cómo se sentía, descolocándola por completo. Esa primera vez, ella no había respondido nada, lo cual había desesperado al slytherin haciéndolo marcharse. Al otro día, Luna despertó sobre el suelo del calabozo, y volvió a culpar a su subconsciente y a sus sueños, por hacerla tener visiones tan agradables y confusas a la vez. Mas todo se repitió en los siguientes días, y entonces Luna aceptó el rol que le correspondía cumplir en ese lugar. Poco a poco, y con gran esfuerzo, ella pudo crear un lazo de amistad con el platinado, y así fue que consiguió enterarse de muchas cosas que por el momento no podría contar.

— Hermione… — habló Luna después de unos minutos de ensimismamiento. — sólo puedo decirte que pueden confiar en él. Explicarte cosas que no comprenderás, sería cansado para mí. No hay nada mejor que ver para creer, pero aun así, dale el beneficio de la duda.

Hermione frunció el ceño y observó cómo la chica se dirigía nuevamente hacia la ventana para contemplar el paisaje que el lugar le proporcionaba. Bufó colérica por no haber logrado hacer que la ravenclaw le dijera lo que ella necesitaba saber, además de que le había hecho sentir menos al considerar que ella no podría entender ciertas cosas.

Luna escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse fuertemente y giró para comprobar que la castaña se había retirado. La joven sonrió y se dispuso a descansar antes de encontrarse nuevamente con su padre.

* * *

— Osaste a traicionarme, Draco. — murmuró Voldemort aparentemente apacible por lo sucedido.

— Señor… mi señor. Pido disculpe a mi hijo, fue un descuido de su parte.

Lucius Malfoy suplicaba piedad para él y para su familia, puesto que después de la huida del trío dorado y aunado a ello, la fuga de los prisioneros en Malfoy Manor, el Lord había expresado su enfado y declarado su sed de venganza por la incompetencia de los Malfoy ante una tarea que le resultaba demasiado simple de cumplir.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba demasiado nerviosa. Ella le había advertido a su hijo en incontables ocasiones, lo riesgoso que resultaba poner en práctica sus ideas y contradecir a su Lord. Draco en cambio, se mantenía imperturbable y sonreía satisfecho por lo ocurrido. En verdad, nadie conseguía entender por completo qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de ese chico.

— Ten un poco de dignidad, Lucius. Deja que sea tu hijo quien implore por su vida. — sonrió maliciosamente, Voldemort. — ¿O tú qué crees, Draco?

Lucius miró a su hijo, con la mirada le pedía que contestara inteligentemente. El muchacho no tenía intención alguna de arrastrarse ante una bazofia como Lord Voldemort, pero por su madre, sí era capaz de hacerlo.

— Señor…

No pudo hablar más. Amyco Carrow había irrumpido la estancia y se mostraba alterado.

— Señor, hay rumores de que Potter está cerca de Hogwarts, planea entrar.

— ¿Y cómo es que vienes a avisarme, inútil? ¡Deberías estar allá y atraparlo para mí! — demandó el señor oscuro.

— Yo… creí que usted querría ir por el chico personalmente. — murmuró Carrow. El Lord soltó a reír.

— ¿Y para qué crees que los tengo a ustedes? Quiero evitar la fatiga. Anda, ve por él… — ordenó firmemente, mas luego se detuvo y observó a los Malfoy. — Espera… creo que no tendrás que hacer este trabajo tú, Amyco. Quiero pensar que… Draco, ¿será que esta vez podrás hacer algo bien? — cuestionó sarcástico.

Draco leyó en su mirada las intenciones de Voldemort. Sonrió y asintió a sabiendas de que sus planes eran otros.

— Lo haré. No le fallaré, mi señor.

Voldemort sonrió despectivo y luego desapareció. Draco imitó la acción del señor oscuro pero otro fue el rumbo que tomó.

* * *

— Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendido Severus Snape al ver a su ahijado entrar a su despacho en Hogwarts.

— Potter, ¿viene para acá? — inquirió el muchacho.

— Probablemente. No sé si sea tan inteligente para atender a las señales que le he enviado desde que se enfrascó en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. — expresó con fastidio el profesor. Draco sonrió.

— Potter y Weasley son unos idiotas, si no fuera por Granger, ya estarían muertos a estas alturas. — mencionó divertido el platinado. — En fin… tu señor me envió a buscarlos, no quiere que "falle", ¿qué sugieres que haga?

— Creí que el estúpido era Potter y su amigo, Draco. ¿En verdad quieres que te sugiera algo? — respondió el profesor sarcásticamente. Draco lo miró inquisitivamente.

— Si vengo a buscar tu opinión, no es porque no tenga ideas que poner en práctica. — replicó con molestia. — Aún no confío del todo en que Potter sea quien gane esta batalla, pero sí pretendo colocarme estratégicamente en el bando conveniente. — agregó peyorativo.

— Aún eres un escuincle inmaduro, Draco. Aunque admito que admiro tu… "valentía". Te estás arriesgando sin saber siquiera en qué debes creer.

— Si me contaras todo lo que sabes, me sería más fácil elegir lo "correcto". — defendió el slytherin.

— No se trata de eso…

— ¿Entonces de qué? — cuestionó alterado el platinado. — No quiero perder la vida por esta estúpida guerra, ¿sabes? No apoyo al señor oscuro, pero si es él quien vence, no quiero verme en mala posición, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? — exclamó el joven con desesperación. — Tú sabes cosas que yo no… él te dijo todo.

— No quisiste mi ayuda en su momento. ¡Decías que podías solo con todo esto! ¿Ahora comprendes que no era mi intención arruinar tus patéticos planes? — gritó Severus. — Si me hubieses dejado acercarme a ti, llevarte a conocer lo que yo sé, me inspirarías la confianza para explicarte todo. Mas no puedo siquiera imaginar que el día de mañana, si es el señor oscuro quien vence, tú me traiciones. No eres una persona de fiar, Draco.

El slytherin se indignó ante las palabras de su padrino. Lo miró con odio y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero Severus fue rápido y se defendió inteligentemente. Sin esperarlo, Severus irrumpió en la mente de Draco sin tener consideración alguna. No se sorprendió ante lo que vio, de cierta manera lo sospechaba.

— Me mentiste. — afirmó Severus.

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta? — comentó Draco intentando mantenerse sereno. El profesor sonrió.

— Te equivocas, ya lo sospechaba, ahora sólo lo he confirmado. — repuso Severus mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir para hacerte hablar con la verdad…

— Corrección: Para hacerme decir ciertas verdades. Aún te oculto cosas, Draco.

— Lo que sea. Me da igual.

— Debería regañarte por lo que hiciste. Mira que aplicar legilimancia contra un pobre viejo profesor que no podía defenderse en ese momento y, que peor aún, estaba a un paso de la muerte… — Severus sonrió. — Bueno, tampoco fue un gran crimen al final, después de todo, el profesor te dejó ver cosas que convenían a la situación. También actuó inteligentemente, típico en él.

Ambos callaron. Draco se sintió humillado, realmente no había pensado en eso. Aquel día en que el profesor Dumbledore murió, debido al poco tiempo que le quedaba para tomar una elección "correcta", decidió profanar la mente del viejo profesor y descubrir aquellos secretos que el anciano ocultaba. Quería encontrar conocimientos sobre algo que le diera pauta a una nueva forma de actuar y salir victorioso en su intento. Hasta ahora se ponía a reflexionar sobre lo fácil que había sido penetrar en la mente del profesor; recordó cómo en ese momento se sintió orgulloso al creer que su magia era más poderosa que la del viejo director. Pero no; en realidad, Dumbledore lo había dejado navegar en sus pensamientos como último recurso para que el chico cambiara su postura acerca de todo lo acontecido. El anciano lo había logrado todo.

— Busca a Potter, procura encontrarlo a solas, sus amigos son un estorbo para nuestros planes. — ordenó Severus. — Dale esto. — le mostró un tubo de ensayo donde había un liquido grisáceo que se movía de manera ondular. — Quiero pensar que sabrá qué hacer con ello. Si no, oblígalo a ir al despacho de dirección e introducirse al pensadero. — explicó claramente el profesor. — Yo distraeré a Voldemort.

Draco asintió sin replicar ni dudar. Corrió por los pasillos y pudo darse cuenta de la actitud ajetreada de sus compañeros de todas las casas. Miró el reloj y se percató de que había estado platicando bastante tiempo con Severus. Probablemente, en ese momento, Potter había llegado al castillo y por ello había tanto alboroto.

No erró. Potter estaba ahí prácticamente frente a él en dirección a la sala de menesteres. Lo siguió cautelosamente. Entro tras él y sus amigos. Observó su andar y la angustia de todos, parecían buscar algo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hablar con Potter rápidamente y sin limitaciones.

Draco hizo un ruido sonoro a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el trío dorado. Harry escuchó perfectamente y corrió hacia allá. Hermione le gritó y pretendió seguir a su amigo, pero Ron la atrapó entre sus brazos con alguna extraña intención que hizo que la chica se estremeciera. Desde donde Draco estaba, podía ver claramente lo que ocurría.

— Vaya… ¡qué mejor momento para estar de cursis! — exclamó con cierto enfado, Draco, al ver cómo el pelirrojo besaba a la castaña. — Grandiosos amigos tienes, eh Potter. Capaz te ataco, te mato aquí mismo… y ellos ni en cuenta. — mencionó divertido.

— Como si pudieras conmigo, hurón. — replicó Harry en defensa, después de confirmar que Hermione y Ron se encontraban muy entretenidos, y admitiendo que esa actitud era reprobatoria dadas las circunstancias. — sólo atrévete y verás.

— No gracias. — comentó Draco despectivamente. — sólo vengo a dejarte esto. — le entregó el frasco que Severus le había encomendado. — Sabes qué hacer con él, ¿verdad? Digo, no es muy difícil. Busca un pensadero y… lo demás viene por sí solo. — agregó explicando lo obvio. Miró nuevamente detrás de Harry, entornó los ojos y se fue.

Hermione y Ron llegaron a donde estaba Harry y observaron al rubio retirarse. Todo les parecía muy extraño, pero decidieron apoyar y acompañar a Harry para descubrir lo que contenía el frasco.

* * *

Llegada la media noche, la primera parte de la batalla había cesado. Voldemort no se había contenido en descargar su furia en contra del colegio, pero también, había considerado propio otorgarles una prórroga para que incitaran a Harry a entregarse a él.

Por su parte, Harry, había discutido largos minutos con sus amigos acerca de lo que había observado en el pensadero. Él bien sabía que su destino no era el que hubiese deseado pero, tampoco se imaginaba que tuviera que morir por intentar conseguir la victoria. Ron insistía en que quizá era una artimaña por parte de Malfoy para ver a Harry muerto por fin, y por primera vez, Hermione apoyaba a Ron en ello. Pero "el niño que vivió", convenció a sus amigos de que no era ningún engaño, era algo que él ya había contemplado. Voldemort lo quería a él de todas formas, así que para qué atrasar más las cosas.

Harry se dirigió hacia su sino, y fue valiente y paciente al esperar la llegada de su final. Sin embargo, Voldemort, tan confiado en sus planes, descubrió que desde un principio era él quien se había atado la soga al cuello. Murió librando a todos de un futuro infierno mágico.

Claro está que algunos daños serían irreparables, las muertes de compañeros y amigos permanecerían escritas en la historia del mundo mágico por toda la eternidad. Lamentablemente, había cosas que la victoria ante una guerra, no podría devolver.

* * *

Meses después, el castillo fue reconstruido. Los alumnos regresaron a Hogwarts para cursar nuevamente un grado escolar perdido debido a la batalla y el régimen que se había llevado el año anterior. El ministerio de magia vería cómo resolver ese asunto, pues no quería que todos los estudiantes tuvieran que atrasarse demasiado en sus estudios.

Otra situación que le preocupaba al ministerio, era el hecho de que mortifagos jóvenes quisieran volver al colegio. La mayoría de ellos explicaba que nunca quisieron estar en la posición que les había correspondido debido a las malas decisiones de sus padres y otros familiares. El nuevo ministro considero someter a juicios a cada uno de los chicos y chicas que exponían su caso. No tuvieron consideración alguna en la aplicación de métodos y estrategias para hacerlos hablar con la verdad y más aun, para que durante el proceso hubiera testigos de todo tipo. Prácticamente el evento era en demasía público.

Hubo quienes no se libraron de las condenas en Azkaban, otros fueron completamente excluidos de cualquier sentencia, y algunos más tendrían que vivir bajo libertad condicional durante algún tiempo determinado. Entre esos últimos, estaba Draco.

Luna no había evitado ir al juicio de Malfoy, había sufrido durante el tiempo que duró el proceso pero, al final, estaba feliz de la resolución, estaba feliz de saber que lo vería pronto en el colegio, sólo esperaba que él no regresara a la actitud que tenía antes de la guerra.

Y el día llegó. Cada joven estudiante inscrito en Hogwarts regresó al colegio, entre temerosos y esperanzados, de que de ahora en adelante las cosas fueran diferentes y de que, del infierno vivido el ciclo anterior, ya no quedara nada. Cada uno vivía y superaba lo acontecido a su manera. Algunos seguían en la misma actitud de siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Otros, que antes eran alegres y extrovertidos, se sumían en la oscuridad de los pasillos siendo el blanco de numerosas burlas. El trío dorado había sido encomendado para servir como ejemplo de que ya todo había acabado y que nadie debía sentirse orgulloso o avergonzado de la posición que habían jugado durante la batalla, pues para bien o para mal, como seres humanos, algunos habían cometido errores que aún podían redimir en el futuro.

Poco a poco, los estudiantes fueron tomando nuevas actitudes. Intentaban apoyarse entre ellos. Al principio por obligación, ya que los profesores habían decidido mezclar las casas, alejando círculos de amistad ya determinados, para que se diera la oportunidad del nacimiento de otros grupos. Posteriormente todos se hallaban satisfechos de la decisión de los profesores, puesto que habían descubierto cosas de sus compañeros, que antes no sabían debido a los prejuicios de los cuales eran presos.

Para el inicio del invierno, se organizaba un baile de navidad en donde sería la chica quien invitaría al chico de su elección. Hermione inmediatamente había amenazado a Ron para que esta vez fuera con ella y con nadie más. Ginny, que había reiniciado su relación con Harry, consideraba que no era necesario advertirle al chico que ellos irían juntos, aun así el joven ojiverde le había jugado a su novia la broma de decirle que iría con alguien más, ganándose un cúmulo de ataques por parte de la chica.

Para una semana antes del evento, todas las chicas empezaban a presumir el vestido que usarían y con quién irían. Sólo faltaba una persona: Luna Lovegood.

La ravenclaw lo había pensado mucho, sabía quién quería que fuera su acompañante, pero lamentaba que él ya tuviera pareja, o al menos, eso había escuchado justo el día que ella le pediría que la acompañara.

Con expresión triste, salió a los jardines de Hogwarts rumbo al lago negro. Al llegar al borde, se subió a uno de los frondosos árboles que estaban alrededor y contempló el paisaje. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida mientras observaba el cielo.

Draco había seguido el paso de la joven ravenclaw. Sentía curiosidad por saber si ya tenía con quién ir al baile de navidad. Personalmente él, tenía un sinnúmero de propuestas, sin embargo, extrañamente sólo esperaba una. Mas en los últimos días, aunque hacia el intento de encontrarse frente a la chica que quería llevar como pareja al baile, siempre la perdía de vista. Tal pareciera que ella no quería encontrarse con él, era demasiado escurridiza.

Pero ahora, ahí estaba, dormida plácidamente en una de las ramas de aquel maravilloso y robusto árbol. La observó sonriendo y pensando qué travesura podía hacerle a la joven. Descartó cualquier posibilidad, prefirió velar sus sueños quedándose dormido en el intento.

De pronto, un golpe hizo eco en la mente del slytherin, quien ante el dolor, profirió un quejido sonoro que le pareció lejano hasta que despertó por completo. Observó un libro al lado suyo que tenía el título "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos". Sonrió cuando al mirar hacia arriba, vio a Luna Lovegood observarlo apenada sin saber qué decir.

— Hubiera sido mejor que fueras tú quien hubiese caído sobre mí, ¿sabes? — exclamó divertido el slytherin. Luna se sonrojó y Draco soltó a reír. — ¡Hey!, ¿Por qué me miras así? Pareciera que me hubieses visto desnudo.

Luna abrió sorprendentemente los ojos. A su mente vinieron las imágenes de algún extraño sueño que había tenido, donde precisamente el slytherin no estaba "presentable". Se llevó las manos a la cara y pudo sentir la diferencia de temperatura entre su rostro y sus manos. Estaba completamente sonrojada y descolocada. Draco la miraba desde abajo con cierta curiosidad, la chica no dejaba de parecerle peculiar e interesante.

— Luna, baja ya. Quiero hablar contigo…

— Yo no hice nada, fue sin querer. — respondió inmediatamente la joven provocando que el slytherin riera nuevamente.

— Sólo baja, anda. — y extendió sus brazos dándole a entender que podía saltar con confianza hacia él.

Luna se dispuso a bajar, pero ahora le parecía demasiada altura desde la rama hasta la superficie. Veía hacia abajo con cierto temor.

— No sé cómo fue que llegué aquí. — mencionó con cierta desesperación la chica.

— Salta, yo te atrapo. — insistió el joven. Y Luna no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer. — Te dije que te atraparía. — comentó Draco dejando que la chica tocara la superficie.

— Gracias. — repuso ella tímidamente, tomó su libro y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. Eso extrañó a Draco.

— Espera… ¿qué haces? — detuvo firmemente del brazo a la chica. — Te dije que quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué te pasa? — agregó al ver que la joven no le correspondía a su mirada, lo cual lo desesperó. — ¿Con quién irás al baile? — preguntó de manera directa sin ningún rodeo más.

— No quiero ir. — dijo la muchacha mirándolo al fin, sorprendida por el cuestionamiento del chico.

— Mientes.

— No miento. — replicó volteando la mirada nuevamente.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que el chico con quien quieres ir, no quiera ir contigo? — preguntó Draco curioso y ansioso. — porque, bueno… si yo fuera él, no dudaría en aceptar. — repuso inseguro, se sentía demasiado urgido, directo e impertinente. Luna lo miró nuevamente.

— ¿No tienes pareja? — le preguntó la chica con cierto recelo, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.

— Ehmmm… no.

Luna sonrió con alegría y no pudo evitar saltar de gusto durante un buen rato. Luego se detuvo y se sonrojó ante la muestra tan evidente de su sentir. Mas tomo valor para hacer su petición.

— Joven Malfoy, ¿quiere ir conmigo al baile de navidad? — cuestionó con total seguridad. Draco en cambio, no lograba entender la actitud de la joven.

— Luna…

— Dijiste que no dudarías. — interrumpió la ravenclaw.

— Sí, pero… bueno…

— ¿Sí o no? — insistió la joven.

Draco soltó a reír divertido por la situación. No dijo nada, él creía que en ocasiones era mejor actuar. Así que se acercó a la joven con premura, tanto que la chica se sobresaltó de momento, pero cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, la miró fijamente y sonrió para inspirarle confianza a la chica. Luego, se acercó despacio a su rostro, observando cómo ella cerraba lentamente sus ojos en un acto reflejo de aquello que su ser presentía que sucedería, y así, conectó suavemente sus labios con los de la joven. Pudo sentir cómo ella se estremeció hasta que tomó consciencia de lo sucedido y se dejó llevar.

Draco Malfoy estaba seguro que aquello no hubiera sucedido nunca si no hubiera explorado aquello que tanto ansiaba conocer. De ahora en adelante, no se limitaría ante nada y por nada para descubrir por sí mismo lo bueno y lo malo que la vida le depararía.

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**

**He de mencionar también que este escrito se debió nuevamente a un reto organizado en el grupo****"Drami****ღ****ne" Hist****ღ****rias de am****ღ****r que debier****ღ****n ser c****ღ****ntadaS en Fb; aunque esta vez, dicho reto, estuvo a cargo de Ezequiel Sereffin, a quien dedico especialmente este One Shot. ;)**

**Agrego que la temática del reto consistió en tomar una escena canon de la historia de HP, cambiar una decisión o circunstancia de dicha escena, y finalmente narrar todo lo que pudiese haber ocurrido debido a ese ligero cambio.**

**Dejo link del grupo:**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)groups(diago nal)dramione(punto)hdaqdsc**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D \o/**


End file.
